


Если бы вы спросили...

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Бильбо Бэггинс много чего пережил в своих путешествиях. И вот наконец дождался того приключения, о котором по-настоящему мечтал.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 11





	Если бы вы спросили...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Were To Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181486) by [TheLittleMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse). 



Если бы вы спросили юного Бильбо Бэггинса, собирается ли он отправиться в приключение, он вскочил бы, пылая мальчишеским восторгом, и битый час потчевал бы вас рассказами о своем предке, Бандобрасе Туке по прозвищу «Бычий рёв». Он пересказал бы вам все сказки, которые рассказывала ему мать, и уверял бы, что однажды он отправится в такое же великое приключение, как и герои этих сказок. Возможно, вам тогда и в голову бы не пришло, что, в отличие от большинства своих сверстников, Бильбо всегда был сам по себе в своих играх и развлечениях. Только для него это не имело значения; он был счастлив в своем собственном мире.

Если бы вы спросили пятидесятилетнего Бильбо Бэггинса, собирается ли он отправиться в приключение, он закашлялся бы в трубку и предложил бы вам чай в такой чрезвычайно вежливой манере, как умеют только Бэггинсы, что вам захотелось бы провалиться под землю от неловкости. Поэтому Бильбо Бэггинс даже не помышлял сунуться куда-то за пределы Бэг-Энда и вел размеренную повседневную жизнь, игнорируя биение своего туковского сердца.

(Если бы вы спросили его несколько месяцев спустя, он бы фыркал и ворчал, но на губах играла бы улыбка, а глаза блестели).

Если бы вы спросили пятидесятидвухлетнего Бильбо Бэггинса, собирается ли он в приключение, он бы потчевал вас рассказами о троллях, драконах и гномах. И вы бы ни за что не заметили грусти на дне его глаз и легкой дрожи рук. Он мог бы внезапно закончить разговор и уйти, позволив себе грубость в конце (или даже в середине) рассказа. Но ведь это Бильбо, он всегда был странным.

Если бы вы спросили семидесятилетнего Бильбо Бэггинса, собирается ли он в приключение, он жестом указал бы на своего спящего племянника и сказал, что семья — величайшее приключение из всех. Вы не заметили бы ауру печали, которая все еще окутывала Бэг-Энд. Горечь потери не притупилась с годами.

Если бы вы спросили стоодиннадцатилетнего Бильбо Бэггинса, собирается ли он в приключение, он бы показал на упакованные сумки и рассказал вам о планах на свое последнее путешествие. Вы не заметили бы легкого безумия и отчаяния в его взгляде и той печали, с которой он говорил бы о своем племяннике. Оно и к лучшему.

Если бы вы спросили Бильбо Бэггинса, который достиг возраста, которого никогда не достигал хоббит, собирается ли он в приключение, он ответил бы (конечно, если бы его разум был достаточно ясен, ведь в столь солидном возрасте это зачастую не так), что надеется на это. Вы наверняка заметили бы тоску в его голосе и долго гадали бы, на что же он надеется.

Если бы вы спросили Бильбо Бэггинса, который находится теперь там, где возраст не имеет значения, собирается ли он в приключение, он не ответил бы, а улыбнулся королю гномов, стоящему рядом. Бильбо Бэггинс не мог войти в Залы Махала, а Торину Дубощиту не было пути в Бессмертные Земли, но все же Валар были романтиками, и место, в котором теперь живут Бильбо и Торин, и существует, и не существует одновременно. Поэтому Бильбо засмеялся бы и спросил, что именно вы называете приключением, если не это?


End file.
